Life as the daughters of Bellona
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Just as the tile suggests, this is a fic on Reyna and Hylla's lives from Circe to leading the Amazons and New Rome. Written for "The Letter Challenge" in the Percy Jackson forum. Please read! Sister-fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Okay, I know I haven't updated anything in like, EVER. I'm sorry! But really, I'm sorry. I feel like all I'm doing is apologizing... Anyways, here is a story that was written for the PJO Letter challenge! Here we go! **

_Flashback:_

_"Reyna? I was invited to join the Amazons."_

_"You were?"_

_"Yes. But I have to leave you. And I'm not willing to do that. I will tell them I can't join."_

_"But you have to! I can take care of myself!"_

_"No you can't Reyna. You would need help. Circe can't help you now. She's gone. If I go too, you will be all alone. And it would kill me to do that to you."_

_Now, Reyna shouldn't be refusing her sisters help, but she has a lot of pride. Its her fatal flaw. "It's ok, Hylla. You saw what Blackbeard and his crew did to Circe. They were going to do the same to us! But Bellona's children are meant to fight. We were lucky to have made it out alive with no training. If we can escape them, I can escape anyone who tries to mess with me. Go, join the Amazons. But don't forget about me."_

_"Nice monologue, Reyna. I shall go to join the Amazons. Whatever you end up doing, be the best at it. I'll do the same. When you do that, let me know in any way possible."_

_"Deal."_

_*o0o*_

Dear Hylla,

How are you doing? As per to our promise, I wrote to you as soon as I was at the top. There is a camp, I can't tell you the exact location but it is meant for kids like us. These kids are called demigods. We are both demigods. We know our mother is Bellona, but we had a father once. I don't know what happend to him, but I do intend to find out.

The gods. They're Roman. We're part roman, Hylla. Here at camp, we have different leigons and everything, but we all are children of the gods. In just a few months, I have risen up to the preatorship of New Rome. I haven't been able to lead anything, ever, so I'm a tad nervous. How did you lead all of Circe's workers? I need help.

Speaking of help, there is this one boy. His name is Jason, and he's really nice and reliable. He's strong and smart but also handsome. He will likely become the preator alongside me.

How are the Amazons? Are you doing well? I do hope you are.

I was visiting the temple to Bellona in camp, and I suddenly keeled over. When I fainted, I had a vision. Mother was talking to me, and she told me she was proud of me and that taking on the preatorship of New Rome is a huge responsibility. She also said that she thought that I should be the only one to lead New Rome. She said one thing that confused me though. She said that a greek warrior will ask for your help, and that I should give it. What do you think it means?

I hope this does get to you safely. Marvin is the best huntng falcon around, but he delivers letters fairly well. I also have two other pets. They are dogs and their names are Argentum and Aurum and like their names, they are made of silver and gold. One thing about them: They don't like liars.

Your sister,

Reyna

**Well? Did you all like it? This is my first story for the PJO fandom and I hope it was good!**

**Song reccomendation: Animal - Neon Trees**

**Quote: To love is to destroy**

**To be loved is to be the one destroyed (if you know where that's from, tell me in a review!)**

**Pick-up line to try: "If you were a tear in my eye, I wouldn't cry. Not only because of my masculinity, but in fear of losing you." Awww!**

**Sorry if this was too short...**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Reyna,

I was very surprised when I got your letter. A camp for kids like us? I do hope I can visit...

Reyna, I have become the leader of the Amazons! It took a lot of work but I got there! I have many servants but I try not to treat them as such. It would be cruel, considering we were Circe's servants. Why she called us handmaidens, I don't know.

Circe's worked were influenced by Circe herself. Whatever she said is what they did. I just told them that I had direct orders from Circe and they listened... Try to keep them at bay. Be nice, yet firm. That's the best kind of leader. I'd follow someone like that into the depths of hell.

A boy named Jason... He seems very nice. Do be careful though. He might be a tricky one. But if you're sure, go for it!

If a Greek warrior is asking for your help... Giving the help is great. You should help them until they do something to hurt us directly. I say you should help.

Silver and Gold, eh? I'll be sure to tell the truth around them.

Have you heard of the legendary horse Arion? There's a rumor that he's untamable... I wish to see him.

There is a woman here who keeps trying to make me look bad... Many are influenced by her. I do hope not enough to overthrow me... Perhaps you have heard of her? Her name is Otrera.

Write back when you can,

Hylla

***o0o***

**Very late update, I know, sorry. I'm trying to work on so many fics at once! Thankfully I've finished most of them... Yay!**

**Song reccomendation: Oath - Cher Lloyd and Becky G. This song is so catchy!**

**Quote of the chapter: And though she be but little, she is fierce." ****―**** William**

**Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream. Don't underestimate people! They might just prove you wrong...**

**Pick-up line to try: If a fat man puts you in a bag at night, don****'****t worry I told Santa I wanted you for Christmas. Cute, isn't it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out! **

**P.S. Sorry, its very short. Writing long letters is hard! You run out of stuff to talk about in future letters... Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! So I actually updated this story... Yay! Last chapter I had a lot of mistakes so when I get time, I will go back and edit it! Maybe sometime soon... My vacation is coming up so I'll probably have time then... :D**

***o0o***

Dear Hylla,

You should definitely visit camp! It would be fun! However, I think you might be surprised at some of the people here. Did you know that it is possible to get drunk from Kool-Aid?

Jason doesn't seem like a shifty kind of guy... But you can't judge a book by its cover! I guessed right, he did become a preator as well... I've gotten to know him better, but he seems like he's hiding something. He's the son of Jupiter, so he's always looked up to and being chosen to lead quests. I think he thinks that he was chosen to be a preator because he's born to lead... But he wasn't! He was chosen because he's very influential and people look up to him, and he's strong and helpful!

Thanks for the advice! I will help the warrior, but it Greece and Rome despise each other... I'll help out anyways though!

I have heard of Arion, but I agree with the myths and think he's untameable. He seems to be a popular topic to discuss among the younger children though...

No, I haven't heard of her. I will try and look her up in the camp library though, just in case there's something that could be of any help to you.

Hope to see you soon,

Reyna

***o0o***

**So, I have no idea where I'm going with this story... That's ok! Anyways, I will probably update this story again soon, because my summer vacation is coming up and I have nothing to do... I need more hobbies... What are your hobbies?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out!**


End file.
